


I want a normal life

by mishdemeanor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, University AU, prince!Sam, royal!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishdemeanor/pseuds/mishdemeanor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from deanwinchesterisasexybastard: University Au: Prince Samuel wants to study in USA and decides he wants to experience university life which means he lives in a dorm, walks to school, eats shitty food, goes to parties etc and starts dating Gabriel (or Lucifer) who has no clue who Sam is. Things go sideways when the paparazzi publish pictures of the happy couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want a normal life

Sam hadn’t even been enrolled in the school for half of a year when he started dating Lucifer. The blond had a twisted sense of humour, a dark personality and a split tongue, yet Sam saw himself in him - someone who’d been rejected by their father for being different and craved affection. The rumours that they were dating had begun to spread a month before they’d actually gotten together, and all it took was a small push from Lucifer’s friend Meg to make it official.   
Of course, that was /before/ Lucifer slammed the morning newspaper down in front of Sam two months in. The headline spoke about ‘prince Samuel finding love’ or something cheesy like that, and had a large, colour photograph of Sam holding the smaller blond on his lap, their foreheads touching, simply enjoying each other’s company. He looked up from the paper to see his boyfriend’s face - flushed red and wild eyed.   
“Sam-what the hell?” The words were choked, forced, as though his throat had sealed itself up when he was trying to speak. Sam chewed his lip, briefly, before slowly starting to speak.   
“I…was happy that you didn’t know.” He squirmed, suddenly extremely uncomfortable. “I guess it’s selfish, but I’m the second born anyway. I never wanted the throne. I just wanted a normal life…and I had that with you.”


End file.
